The Seven Color Kingdoms
by Ms.PessiMystique
Summary: The Shizume is a land filled with myths , enchantment and wonders that is packed with adventure , fantasy and romance. Beings like demons, angels , mermaids and so on exist in this story. It started with a maiden hidden by the sea and along the tides of fate she stumble upon Kings and clans? How will this change her life ?
1. INFO

**Authors Note: This is technically my very first story about K, so try to be lenient and easy on me. The plot of the story hit me like thunder after watching many fantasy movies, and this is the result from all that. I hope that this story will entertain you all and stick with me till the very end**

**I don't own K, only the story and Oc**

THE SEVEN COLOR KINGDOMS

The world filled with fantasy and adventure, where everything is divided by the seven colour thrones. Shizume is an enchanted place where all the 7 Colour Kings resides and build their own respective kingdoms. The colour kingdoms having their own distinct clans and are ruled by extraordinary Kings chosen by the power of truth - The Dresden Slate which the Golden King has captive of. The 7 colours formed "7 Colour Treaty "to prevent any killing and bloodshed from the entire land of Shizume. The Kings are free to do whatever they want with their ideals and beliefs. Anyone can join their clan but a condition must be taken and it's not that simple. They rule over the mortal beings as a figure of being superiority, promoting the peace at the same time.

: THE 7 COLORED KINGS:

*** Silver** - is the immortal King, who lives at the top of the heaven's tower called "Nirvana". It said that he has all the knowledge base from the long years he has live, he is an angel that guides everyone along. He used to live among the others but a tragedy struck that cause him great grief. He now stays at the top and no one knows what he does. The Silver King's kingdom also remains a mystery because the history was erased by the Golden King, himself. He usually strolls around in his floating ship, circling each Kingdom and living peacefully. It is said that his vassals are blending in with people, gathering information for their King. It's been many years since he was seen, as he cut off his connection to the world.

*** Gold** - The Silver and the Gold King are like a connected pillar. They are elves who came with vast knowledge and wisdom. He reigns over all the colour nation of Shizume. He has influence behind the improvement of Shizume, making everything in a system of order and prevents chaos. The Gold King's kingdom is the most developed and wealthy kingdom of all. He also has the possession of the Dresden slate and at the same time the Heaven's tower coincides within his kingdom, his also the guardian of the tower.

*** Blue - **acts as knights/guardians/protectors keeping the peace - known as Scepter 4, not only their own Kingdom but the whole land of Shizume. They are all scattered all over the land of Shizume but cannot enter another Kingdom's territory without any permission. Living the side of the safety of mortal, they are mundane that manifest pure energy and consider as the symbol of tranquillity, peace, justice and order. Their Kingdom is also build as the same time promoting peace and order to their system, the seas and landscapes are the most abundant in their kingdom as they also connect well with mortal beings.

*** Red -** They are the most violent and strongest among the other clans. They are demons who have strong destructive power and will annihilate anyone they wish to. Nobody clearly knows what their ideals, beliefs and goals are but the strong things they have are their bonds. They are feared and admire at the same time by the mortal beings. They are abundant in their trade and selling products that are mostly rare, many bids in their goods.

*** Green** - They are elusive beings and are shifters who changes into another being. They are abundant in their machinery and it's hard to access their trading and selling business. They only care for their own benefit yet uncanny at the same time. Their kingdom is advance in technological equipment and doesn't like an outsider barging into their territory.

*** Black **- The beings that are called Shadows who deals in many black market and shady business. It seems they are elusive and mysterious and only few came into contact with their territory. The kingdom is said to be connected to the valley of spirits and deaths. The kingdom is abundant of mineral resources that are the success of their wealth.

* **Colourless** - Is the most elusive and tricky of them all. They reside in the valley of death and are said to be soulless spirits who enjoys manipulating the lives of innocent people. Their goal is unknown and their kingdom, nobody really intends to go because death is only waiting if you step in their territory.

_~ TERMS:_

*Strain - born with power not given by a king

*Vassal - serve under the king and receive powers from their king. Every vassal requires a condition before they could join in

*Sword of Damocles - is the status as crown of the king, where it shows the form of his power


	2. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Shizume – a place filled with enchantment and wonders, beautifully cascade with ambiguous colours, sweeping the land like a storm. It's ruled proudly by seven Kings and honouring the " Seven-color Alliance Treaty ", maintaining peace and order , at all cause preventing chaos to the land. Each Kings with their own ideals, capturing the hearts of every being on land as a stature of hope.

In the heavens, where Silver Kingdom reigns, unseen by the naked eye. It said that the King rides with the wind and silently watch the fates from below. In the center of gravity, all the places fitted exactly in precision. The impenetrable wall of the Gold Kingdom stood tall in its glory, protecting the infinite tower of Nirvana where the Kingdom of Silver King resides. In the lushes' green of the north, a dome keeps people inside and protected but never at the outside. It's the well made construction of the Green Kingdom but not impenetrable as the walls of the Gold Kingdom. In the South, dim lights peak through the Black Kingdom that is shrouded by mystery. Hidden beneath, is the elusive valley that leads to the dead souls that is also the passage of the Colorless Kingdom. In the West, tainted in shades of red glimmering in amber glow is the Red Kingdom. Lastly, in the East where nature flows along the tranquil ocean stood the Blue Kingdom.

In the streaks of clouds, new light emerges mixing all ambiguous colors together. Every being in the land, frolic in their merriment. Treading along, each step they make for another, as a day for another day to come.

Among the printed layers of the treaded ground, beneath its layer was a mystery hidden from the world. It was an enigma that existed but is never seen by any mere eyes, only few know of its existence to begin with.

In the Blue Kingdom coated shades of blue mirth. It was filled in quiet, peace where everything sang in perfect unity. Despite the tranquillity of the place, a noise that was strong yet unheard by the beings from above, that was well hidden and kept. If one could be keen enough, one can hear the source of the noise by a fair maiden. A young maiden was hidden beneath the ocean floor of the Kingdom. Inside in her abode, being encased by a bowl that was layered by walls as corals and ocean-plants protrudes from its roots.

Inside she sat quietly in the clam-shaped chair as still like the ocean. In her hands, a book was the attention from her sapphire orbs flipping each page with curiosity. It was the only entertainment that she could afford to fend off her boredom that has become her constant foe.

A couple of minutes pass by, her insides was rumbling as she can no longer ease it. A deep sigh finally escape from her lips, releasing it all out. "Am I ever going to leave this suffocating place? " She mutters and leans back in her chair, looking up at the mural painting on the ceiling.

In her life of isolation below, the noises that she kept inside her chest was really infuriating. The longing she has to feel the world from above, that was tempting her for 18 years to just break the glass window and swim up to the surface. It was indeed amusing to consider that idea and what's more amusing is her preserver to hold her patience up, but at this rate she's going to die from all this boredom. It's not like she was ever alone, their where three servants that keep her company but are always busy with their chores. Every time she wanted to help them, they always keep reminding her that "a person with a noble status shouldn't worry with such trivial matters". The thought of their words just made me humpf in discontent.

"Well... You know what I say to that's it just all sour and bitter... Blast it all, It's completely unfair all nonsense and gibberish they have been spouting about... At least they could spare me by enlightening the place with fun... "she thought to herself as she pouted

"It's been a year already... When are they coming back? " she mutter as a last sigh escape from her lips

**Author's note: This is what my mind came up with, so hope it got you all interested...**


End file.
